The Art of Happiness
by ThePoppyQueen
Summary: A night of accidental love making, a missing team member, a deplorable unsub, and a good old fashioned soul search; Derek Morgan's life is about to get a little bit harder.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A night of accidental love making, a missing team member, a deplorable unsub, and a good old fashioned soul search; Derek Morgan's life is about to get a little bit harder.

This is a really short first chapter, but hopefully it will leave you wanting more. I'm aiming for weekly updates. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

The Art of Happiness

The case had been a hard one, six dead children before their wheels went up. It had taken four pressure-charged, exacting days to narrow down their unsub, but in the end they had closed the case. Two terrified children were returned safely to their families, and the team packed their gear and their demons back onto the jet for a quiet and sombre ride home. As always Penelope Garcia was there to greet them when the doors of the elevator dinged to a stop on the floor that housed the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. She smiled brightly at her work family, as if the images that had filled her screens over the last few days wouldn't haunt her for a long time coming, but ever thankful that each member of her team had made it home safely.

"Welcome home superheroes!"

They smiled in return, a deep breath becoming easier by just seeing the undimmable spirit of the woman before them. Rossi stepped out of the elevator first, pressing a fatherly kiss to Penelope's temple before heading to his office. Hotch gave her his usual tight smile as he passed, followed closely by Reid, JJ , and Emily who each gratefully accepted a manilla folder from her with blank case documents all ready to be filled out by the tired profilers. "Thanks sweetie." JJ said as she took her paperwork and tiredly followed the others to the bullpen leaving Derek Morgan alone with one of his favorite people in the world. He cast his eyes over her quickly before meeting her gaze. He could tell just from a glance at her bright green pumps, her pink swirl dress, and her lime slice earrings that she was struggling to hold on to her joy. He had long since noticed a pattern in the way his best friend dressed, and he could tell almost from the colors alone how she was feeling. Today she was trying to use pink and lime, her happy colors, to boost her sense of "alls right with the world", and after that last case he couldn't blame her.

He shifted his duffle bag to his left hand and wrapped an arm around Penelope's waist. "How do you do it Baby Girl?"

"How do I do what Hot Stuff?" She asked as they slowly made their way to Derek's office.

"How do you manage to do all your own work, help us out with our work, and still look fabulous all at the same time?" She beamed at him as he knew she would and he felt a swell in his chest. He loved that he could make a smile stretch across her face with just a few well chosen words.

"I am pretty fabulous aren't I?"

He grinned back and released his hold on her waist to let them both into his office. He began the process of unpacking his files as she placed the last folder she had prepped into his in box and hoped up to perch on the side of his desk, her heels threatening to slip off her tight covered toes and fall to the floor.

"Do you have to finish your paperwork tonight or can we go out?" She asked, taking note of the heaviness that clung to his shoulders. "I don't know about you, but I could use a drink."

Even with his back turned she could hear his smile as he rummaged through the last of his go bag, "You read my mind. Hotch gave us the night off."

"Wonderful, then grab your coat and come help me down like a gentleman."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

They were both beyond tipsy when the cab pulled up to Penelope's apartment. Morgan handed over a few bills before they tumbled out of the car laughing, stumbled through the front door and up the two flights of stairs to her door. Once inside Penelope peeled off her heels, dropping them next to the couch, before making her way into the kitchen and downing a cool glass of water. Derek sat on the arm of the couch struggling to untie his shoes before his intended stay on the couch.

"Derek Morgan," Penelope said steadying herself on the counter, "I don't think we should never play truth, dare, or shot together ever again…ever."

Derek laughed, his voice slightly higher than normal, "But Baby Girl I learned so many new things about you tonight."

"Mhmm, yeah that's what I'm talking about."

He laughed again giving up on his laces and just muscled his shoes off, settling them haphazardly next to the bright green pumps. He stood stretching, the details of the last few days blissful pushed to the back of his mind. "Come here."

She pushed off the counter and fell into his warm outstretched arms. They swayed together as if still surrounded by the thrum of the club, her head tucked comfortably under his chin, his hands settled firmly on her waist keeping them stuck tight to each other. They stayed that way for a few minutes enjoying the comfortable closeness until he couldn't ignore the exhaustion pulling at his bones. He shifted back so he could see her face. Her cheeks were flushed with a good night of drinking and her eyes were closed. He grinned tiredly down at her. "Get some sleep woman. We have to do that work thing again in the morning."

"You're right," she said not bothering to open her eyes. "Goodnight my prince."

"Goodnight Penelope." He kissed her gently on the forehead, and then on the cheek, he meant to stop there, but his lips kept finding the next spot and the next; below her jaw, on her neck, on the base of her shoulder. It was warm and languid, and comforting. She sighed, pleasure sinking into her skin at each touch. She tipped her head to the side to make it easier as his lips slowly made their way back up until they met hers, plump and cool against his branding heat. He pulled back, both of their eyes resting shut now. Again he meant to stop, to release the gentle hold he had on her waist, but he found himself descending for another kiss, and another, until he found her lips and tongue entrenched with his own.

Her hands slowly wormed their way under his shirt and it found its way to the carpet beneath them. Slowly, ever so slowly he backed her into the bedroom, her bead curtain rattling as they pushed heedlessly through. His kisses were still unhurried, her hands exploring without rush. It was nothing like either had ever imagined when they had dared imagine, it was calm and gentle, there was tenderness and affection in every move he made and she welcomed every bit of him.

He fell asleep surrounded by the scent of her honey lavender shampoo as he whispered kisses on the soft skin behind her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for the long wait guys- my condo caught fire. Yeah. It's been weeks of cleaning, demo, and chasing around insurance companies. No one was hurt and things are on the mend, so we have lots to be thankful for. (At least that's what I keep telling myself).

Thank you so much for the reviews and follows. You're awesome! I'm hoping to get another chapter up soon. Stay tuned!

* * *

Chapter 2.

Derek woke with a searing pain in his skull and irrevocable knowledge of all that had happened the previous night. Even before he cracked his eyes open he knew exactly who lay tucked up against his bare side. When he saw the persisting dark through the uncovered bedroom window and the neon 4:00 am read out on Penelope's alarm clock he fought the urge to ignore the emerging panic he felt bubbling to the surface of his consciousness and instead tuck an arm around the warm, beautiful woman next to him and deny the fact that his whole world had just changed. Instead he took a deep, steading breath and slowly slid out of the bed, careful not to wake her.

He looked down at her- Penelope Garcia- his best friend, his confident. She lay on her side, facing away from him, her blonde curls spread messily over her makeup dotted pillow. His eyes ran from her bared shoulders down her pale back to the ample handfuls of flesh that had fit so perfectly in his- He leaned over and yanked the blankets up that had tangled around her legs, both to cover her nakedness and to keep such thoughts at bay. She deserved that from him at the very least. He scrubbed a hand over his face roughly. God man, you really fucked up this time. You better fucking hope she forgives you. He stood there for several minutes uncertain on what the best course of action was. Should he stay? Should he wake her? Should he give her the chance to pretend it never happened? Did HE wish it had never happened?

Thoughts and feelings swirled in a mindless cacophony, mixing with flashing images and sensations of the night before and behind it all a steady thrum of panic pushing him to run. The pain in his head suddenly speared behind his eyes and he knew he couldn't hash out his own feelings and deal with hers while his head was cleaving itself in two. He needed pain relievers. He needed coffee. And he needed some time. He knew it was an excuse to leave, but this time, if only this time, Derek Morgan was going to take the cowards way out.

He moved quickly around the apartment as silently as possible, gathering his clothes. Once he was fully dressed he looked back at her, still blissfully asleep. The desire to climb back into that bed and gather her into his arms was still there, but his fear was stronger. He pushed both away and strode purposefully into the kitchen. He pulled a glass down from the cabinet and filled it at the sink downing it in one gulp before refilling it again, and then he quietly shook out four maximum strength ibuprofens from the bottle next to the fridge. He downed two of the pills and scribbled out a quick note on the closest stationary pad he could find before sneaking back through the beads and setting the glass, note, and remaining pills on the bedside table next to her glasses.

As much as he couldn't make sense of his feelings, as much as his anxiety was making his heart race as if it could make it out the door without him, he couldn't bear the idea of her waking up thinking he had just run out on her. He knew her all too well and he knew she would drown in self-doubt if he just left. Maybe though, he thought hopefully, maybe she would welcome a chance to clear her head too before dealing with this new event in their relationship. Images of the night before slipped back into his mind. The rosy pink flesh around her nipples, the glassy look of heat in her brown eyes, her teal painted nails dug deep into lavender sheets above her head as he rocked firmly into her. The memory of that moment alone made desire shoot through his chest and he forced himself to turn around and walk out the door, locking it behind him.

Within eight minutes he had hopped a cab and was on his way back to his house for a quick shower, a fresh set of clothes, and some self-examination.

* * *

Penelope was not a morning person. She needed a solid ten minutes in a hot shower and nearly a whole roll of floss to feel even slightly human, and this morning would be no exception. She woke groggily as her alarm sang its happy little tune, not bothering to smother a huge yawn as she stretched her arms out wide. Her body felt sore, but in a good way, like after a night of really good- Her eyes widened, her mind suddenly catching up with reality. She looked to her right, the one side of the bed that was almost always neat and tidy and empty. It was definitely empty, but the bundled sheets and dented pillow said someone had clearly slept there. She inhaled sharply. No, Derek had clearly slept there. She could still smell the spice of his deodorant. She sat up straighter leaning against the head board and pulling the sheets with her, instantly self-conscious of her nakedness. "Derek?" No answer came. She fumbled for her glasses on the bedside before noticing the care package. She caught the glass of water just before it fell and placed it gently back before picking up the note.

_Drink it all. Take them both. A cab will be outside at 6:45. Let's talk later._

She smiled fondly down at the words before doing just as instructed. Trust Morgan to halt in the middle of what must have been a panicked flee, to take care of her. Just as he had always done.

Once the glass was empty a broad smile stretched across her face. Derek Morgan had slept with her. She had slept with Derek Morgan. She had had sex with Chocolate Thunder himself, and from the aches here and there slowly making making themselves known it had been good. If she tried she could remember slices of deliciously good moments that had her wishing she hadn't woken up alone, but she hoped the rest of the night would come back to her before too long. It had been a long, long time since she had drank enough to not remember something, and she was certain she hadn't had anywhere near enough the night before.

It wasn't until half way through her steaming hot shower that she really, truly realized what had happened. "Oh my god, Derek and I had sex." Her hand clapped across her mouth as the situation began to truly sink in.

Penelope and Derek had a very strange relationship by any account. It was no secret that she found him attractive- the words 'sculpted Adonis' had been used more than once, and he was always flirting with her, but there was another side to their friendship and it was built on everyday conversations, late night movies, and emotional honesty. In her mind "sex god" Derek Morgan, and "best-friend" Derek Morgan were almost two separate people, and while she could lust circles around one, the other was…family. She hadn't just slept with her Chocolate Thunder she'd slept with the man that had cared for her after she had been shot, the man that quoted Talladega Nights to her just to make her laugh. The enormity of the situation suddenly had her reeling.

Had it meant anything? Or was it just a drunken night that had gone too far? She considered his note. 'Let's talk later.' If she wanted to talk about it it seemed clear he was up for that, so he wasn't just going to pretend it didn't happen. That was a good sign, right? She finished rinsing the conditioner out of her hair and shut the water off, stepping out to dry herself. She could remember the whole night now. She stepped up to the full length mirror hanging on the back of the bathroom door and checked the spots on her body that he had paid special attention to, and sure enough there were dark purple hickies forming at the base of her neck and on the sensitive skin just between her breasts. The soft heat of a blush crept up her neck as she recalled the words that had tumbled from her mouth as his lips had found each and every tender spot. She found the sight of bruises both exciting and worrying. Was a romantic relationship with Derek, her Derek, what SHE wanted? And after crossing that line how was their relationship ever going to go back to normal if it wasn't? She loved him, and couldn't imagine life without him, but was she In Love with him? Was she willing to risk what they had, just to find out?

Penelope spent the rest of her morning searching for answers, pouring through memories of the time they spent together, and reliving the night before, perhaps more than she truly needed to, and yet she felt no closer to knowing what she wanted than when she first woke up. As she locked up and headed down the stairs to wait for her cab she felt wholly unprepared to talk to Derek.

"Babygirl this time you really are trippin'."


End file.
